A Misunderstanding
by YaoiQueen10
Summary: Cat Noir and Ladybug faces off against a new villain, or so they assumed. They face of with a new female hero who proves to be quite difficult and hot tempered. Upon using Ladybug's Lucky Charm, another shows up to join the fight. Who are these people and why is Cat Noir a blushing mess?


"Cat Noir! I need you to keep her distracted for me!" Ladybug shouts as she quickly uses her lucky charm to figure out how to defeat this akumatized villain.

"Gotcha Milady!" The cat runs up at the girl and tries a few attacks only to be put down once more. This villain is different than the others. She calls herself Red Vixen and her powers are incredible. The lady in the red hood is way too fast to keep up with and before Ladybug and Cat Noir knew it, the petite girl would appear right in front of them. 'Is this teleportation?' These abilities had Ladybug quite baffled. To top that off, she's an experienced fighter. Her style changes and the swift movements, she has to be a professional fighter of some sort. 'This is the second akumatized villain of the day! What is Hawkmoth up to?'

"Ugh! I am trying to tell you guys! I am not akumatized! I'm starting to get very mad." The small girl growls, her long water sleeves falling over her arms once more after shifting her fighting stance again.

"Uh, Milady...I'm in a bit of pain right now! Have you figured out how to defeat her yet?" Cat Noir groans as he gets back up to fight the girl again, he switches his stance as well, noticing the different types of martial arts the girl is using.

When Ladybug finally got her item, she was baffled to see it was a wrist watch. She looks around and has no clue what to do with it.

"Is this trying to tell us we're out of time Milady?" The cat asks before he gets a good look at the watch. "Wait…I've seen that watch before…" he quickly tries to recall, his face slowly turning red with each passing moment.

"Cat? You know of this watch? Are you okay? You're all red in the face" Ladybug asks out of sincere concern. She's never seen the other so flustered.

"U-um...yeah I'm fine. Just-just forget about the lucky charm milady. I think we can handle her…" He averts his gaze with a shy chuckle. When Ladybug raises a brow, about to ask the other what he is hiding, a glimmer of gold shined on his neck. And before she can ask about that, a dark figure appears behind Cat Noir.

"I'm quite disappointed you didn't come to me for help, Kit Kat~" The voice was seductively playful. Deep and rich as it resonates in the air for a bit. It seems that it shocked Cat Noir because he stiffens, only to melt when one hand is placed on his hip, the other just under his chin. The purrs came almost instantly, making the larger man chuckle in delight.

Ladybug blinks a few times, in shock of the situation before she snaps out of it and notices the watch on the mystery man's wrist. She clears her throat which in turn snaps Cat Noir out of his bliss.

"Milady! It's not what it looks like...uhhh…" He pulls away from the other's embrace and over to Ladybug. "He's one of us~" He explains, embarrassment clear on his face. Of course Ladybug shows skepticism towards the tall figure whom appeared from out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Ladybug finally asks. A shudder runs down her back when the man's icy stare turns toward her, a smile that gave her chills on his face.

"Let's skip the formalities for now Princess~" He brushes her off and starts walking toward the lady in red. "Little Red, why are you here?" he asks with his arms crossed as he stands towering over the girl.

"H-hey I told you stop calling me that! It's Red Vixen!" She growls and stomps her foot childishly. "I was here to help them, but they assumed I was akumatized! So now here I am fighting them. It's been a very frustrating day!" She huffs and crosses her arms.

The taller individual bends down to flick the girl's forehead. "So in other words, you have anger issues that need to be sorted out? Is it because you're so short?" He pats her head in a teasing manner. "There there, calm down short stuff~" The growls grew only to subside after a while, her eyes drooping before she falls into the elders arms.

Cat Noir and Ladybug just watches in amazement as the feisty girl is subdued.

"Here we go~" The masked man says before lifting the girl over his shoulder. "I do apologize for her behavior~ She's a rather quarrelsome young lady~" He says as he walks over to the other heroes.

"Uh thank you…" Cat Noir spoke first, interestingly enough, he is being unexpectedly shy and cute. For unknown reasons, it both irked and intrigued Ladybug.

A genuine smile made its way to the darker Male's face as he looks at his unofficially claimed mate. Then this devious grin replaces the smile as he moves closer and whispers something in Cat Noir's ear, enjoying the boy's reddened face.

"Okay enough of the flirting and whatnot! Who are you two?" Ladybug finally speaks out, her curiosity rising and her patience wearing thin. The man smacks his lips at the interruption.

"As you've already heard from my little friend here, she is Red Vixen, carrier of the Sloth miraculous~" He explains. Before he lifts Cat Noir's chin, the smirk coming back. "As for me, I am the owner of the Lust miraculous. I am known by Black Jackal." His eyes never left Ladybug's face. "To most that is." That is when he looks back at Cat, mischief clear in his eyes. "This one here, calls me Lord Jackal~ I'm hoping to one day be called Master or even Dadd-" He is interrupted by the hands of his beloved.

"Please stop...she'll get the wrong idea!~" He whispers furiously at his lord only to get a shrug in response and a kiss to his palms.

"You know I'm weak to your whining Kit Kat~ I'll behave then." He nods his head before leaning into kiss Cat's cheek, then turning to Ladybug. "Pleasure to finally meet you Ladybug~ Hope to see you around more often." He states before holding his hand out toward the skeptical hero. He smiles as she grabs his hand to shake it. "I'll be taking my leave now." Six large fox-like tails stretches from behind him, lengthening as it wrapped around the two new miraculous holders like a fluffy cocoon. As it was closing, the dark male makes sure to look at his Kitty one good time whilst licking his lips suggestively.

"Until next time, My little Kit Kat~" One moment there is a ball of fluff, the next there is nothing but a very flustered Cat and a very intrigued and suspicious Ladybug.

"So….Kit Kat?" She smirks and teases the other. A part of her really enjoyed this cute and shy Cat the other part holds suspicion towards Cat's relationship to the Jackal. Cat Noir groans, a blush ever present on his face.

"Don't tease me about it! Please~" He lets out an embarrassed whine as his thoughts start to reel. 'Please be easy with me tonight?' All he hears is a dark chuckle and that sweet seductive voice ring in his head.

'Maybe if you beg a bit more~ But no promises little kitty~' It is then that the Cat knew, he is in for a rough, or rather pleasurable night.

Hi Hi! It has been years tmsince i haveast written anything~ I hope I did not disappoint. Please please, help a young writer better her work by leaving a comment and constructive criticism is very welcome!!


End file.
